For over three decades, UCSF has had a Graduate Program in Pharmaceutical Chemistry (PC). This widely recognized and highly successful program has supplied a legion of outstanding scientists to the academic and industrial research community. For over two decades the program has been supported by the NIH training grant in Pharmaceutical Chemistry and Biopharmaceutical Sciences. The current application is a competitive renewal of this training grant. The application has been re-titled to Pharmaceutical Sciences and Pharmacogenomics (PSPG) to reflect the evolution of the training program in response to exciting scientific developments in the area of genomics that have far-reaching implications to the pharmaceutical and pharmacological sciences. The PSPG Graduate Program is a cross-disciplinary program that represents the merger at UCSF of scientists working in pharmaceutical sciences and contemporary genetics. This program broadly encompasses the areas of molecular pharmacology related to drug action, drug transport, drug metabolism and drug/gene delivery. The Program also includes the areas of kinetic/dynamic modeling, pharmacogenomics and bioinformatics applied to pharmacogenomics. The program offers in-depth training in these areas through a core curriculum that also encourages breadth of knowledge about these fields. In the past integrative approach has resulted in Ph.D. graduates who have the interdisciplinary insights and quantitative scientific tools that are characteristic of excellent scientists. Consequently our graduates are in high demand in academia, industry and government. With the identification and mapping of nearly 100,000 genes through the Human Genome Project, it is anticipated that there will be a major impact on diagnosis and treatment of human disease. There is enormous excitement in the pharmaceutical sciences and in human genetics, as people in each of these historically separate areas realize that understanding genetic contributions to drug response is an exciting frontier for both groups. Our program is one of the very few in the World with faculty expertise that spans these fields hence we believe the training program is ideally situated to provide the future scientific leaders in these scientific areas.